gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ursula
Franklin Clinton |family = Unnamed mother |vehicles = Surfer (possibly) Tractor (possibly) |nationality = American |voice = Unknown }} Ursula is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto V, that appears in the random event Hitch Lift 2. Background During the ride to her house, it becomes clear that Ursula is a mentally unstable woman, possible because she had an unhappy childhood. According to her comments (during the ride) about her life, her mother tortured her by locking her in a basement and shaving her hair. Her mother also forced her to dress like a boy. This caused Ursula to grow up mentally ill, making comments about her gardener getting sick and falling off a cliff and how the last person to pick her up choked to death on his own hand, implying that she killed them both. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Ursula can be found along North Calafia Way, south of Mount Chiliad. Once the player has found her, she asks the player to take her back to her house, El Gordo Lighthouse. When playing as Trevor, it is possible to take her to the Altruist Cult instead and receive $1,000 as a reward. Along the ride, it becomes quite apparent that Ursula is unstable, and each protagonist make a different comment about Ursula: *Franklin becomes disturbed with Ursula's behavior and says that "it's official, your ass is crazy". *Trevor originally also commented that "you're really crazy" while taking her home. But then his relationship with Ursula is surprisingly good, she even says "I'm so happy that we're boyfriend and girlfriend now." She acts the same as Trevor, and most likely is a cold-blooded killer as well. Given her similarity to Trevor, particularly in her unhinged nature, this is probably the more "canonical" of the potential relationships. Once the protagonist take her home, she will give her number to the player and ask him to call her. After this, Ursula becomes a Booty Call. She will always wait for Trevor/Franklin at the marina in Sandy Shores, and will act in similar fashion to other booty calls, in that in subsequent visits she may give the protagonist oral sex en route to the house. Any vehicle parked outside her home will be repaired after the booty call. Gallery Ursula's_House.jpg|Front view of Ursula's House. UrsulasHouse-GTAV-PCScreenshot.png|Ursula's House in the PC version. Trivia *Strangely, in the aftermath of every Booty Call with her, the weather will turn rainy. Whether this is an oversight by the programmers or meant to humorously symbolize that she's mentally unstable is never revealed. The same happens after taking Vanilla Unicorn stripper, Juliet, home. *Ursula is a notable exception to Trevor's general preference towards older women, the same applies to Molly Schultz. *After dropping Ursula off for the first time, before entering the home, she will stand behind Trevor or Franklin's vehicle and take a photo of it (whether of the car or of its license plate is unclear). Be careful not to back over her. *Strangely, if the player tries to call her number with any character, even before having her random encounter, it is possible set up a booty call with her and keep her number in the phone list. Every time the player calls her, the protagonist will react like if she already knew her and vice-versa. This also works with every other Booty Call contact. *Every time the player calls her for a booty call, Ursula will always be wearing her red backpack that she had on in her random event. Even though, technically she is not hitchhiking anymore. Navigation de:Ursula (V) es:Ursula fr:Ursula ru:Урсула Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Random Encounters Category:Determinant Characters Category:Booty Call